


Into the Fray Once More

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s holding on while she’s letting go, because sometimes destiny doesn’t give you a choice, no matter what your options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Fray Once More

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Into the Fray Once More  
> Author: Roguie  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Pairing: Captain Swan  
> Rating: K  
> Words: 500+  
> Spoilers: Up to and including 3x20 Kansas; based off scenes from the promo for 3x21/22.  
> Summary: He’s holding on while she’s letting go, because sometimes destiny doesn’t give you a choice, no matter what your options.  
> Disclaimer: OuaT in no way belongs to me. If it did I’d have washed Emma’s mouth out with soap for that one hand comment. Then CS would have defiled the ground in front of the farmhouse regardless of Zelena’s plans. Alas, OuaT isn’t aired on HBO and nobody’s paying me to do this, so I can honestly say, not it!  
> A/N: Just a ficlet, nothing more. Some days I just need to make myself feel better.

~~~?~~~

 

How far could he stretch? How long could he hold?

The maw of swirling light edged closer, pulling her, pulling him towards its endless vortex. His hook struggled to find new purchase in the barn wood floor, slipping and gripping in an endless cycle of hope and terror.

He could feel every frail bone in her hand bending and grinding under his grip as he fought to hold on. Every muscle in his body pulled tight, every bit of strength he possessed poured into his will not to let go.

“Hold on, Swan,” he groaned harshly through his clenched jaw, feeling his heart skip beats as he lost another inch to the violent vortex. “No, Swan!” he cried out painfully as her fingers slipped further and he knew he’d not be able to withstand much more.

“Hook,” she called, her voice rough with panic, her face drained of blood as her heart frantically pumped it through her body, giving her every last bit of strength it could provide.

He refused to meet her eyes, redoubling his efforts to hold on, veins in his neck popping as he roared out in pain.

“Hook!” she yelled again, over the sound of the winds surrounding her. She swayed on his hand, the pull too much even as she refused to let go. One more second. One more moment of time. “Killian, please!”

He opened his eyes then, so close to the edge of the vortex that he was immediately met by her sea green gaze. “Emma,” he whispered desperately, silently pleading with her to stay with him, silently egging her to let him be enough to hold her in Storybrooke.

“I lied, Killian,” she spoke quietly now, letting him read her more than hear her as she felt her fingers slide further out of his grasp. “My happiness is with you. I know that. I’ve always known.”

“Don’t, love,” he begged, tears clouding the endless oceans of his eyes. They couldn’t lie to themselves any longer; he was barely holding on, fingertips curled into fingertips while their gazes refused to break.

“Find me,” she whispered, her own tears free to fall as she drank in every blessed inch of his familiar face.

“I’ll always find you,” was all he could manage before their fingers released and she was ripped violently out of his reach. “SWAN!” he screamed brokenly, watching helplessly as she disappeared into the distance before rolling to his back, panting, heart cleaving in two while his options immediately began filtering through his grief laden thoughts.

He had no recourse; he had no other road upon which to travel. His destiny had always been to follow her, no matter how badly it tore him apart.

“Seven hells,” he cursed quietly before pulling his hook from the barn wood and pushing himself over the edge.

“Hold on, Swan. You’re not getting away from me that easily.”

With a smirk and a gleam in his eye that hadn’t been present in days, he disappeared into time, chasing his own happy ending in the form of an angry, broken Saviour. No matter the words that had passed between them of late, he just couldn’t leave his lost girl to fight alone.

~~~Fin~~~


End file.
